1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car audio/video system, and more particularly, to a monitor tilting structure of a car audio/video system, in which a three-stage transformation can be implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a car audio/video system includes a monitor for outputting an image. The monitor is of type being fixed to a front surface of the car audio/video system, or being protruded/inserted into the car audio/video system depending on user's selection.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional monitor tilting structure of a car audio/video system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional monitor tilting structure of the car audio/video system includes a system housing 110, a guide rail 120 provided at an inner side surface of the system housing 110, a monitor main body 130 having a pin 132 moving on the guide rail 120, and a guide rod 140 hinged at its upper end with the monitor main body 130.
However, there is a drawback in that the conventional monitor tiling structure performs simple two stage tilting of a ‘monitor insertion’ stage and a ‘monitor protrusion’ stage, thereby making it difficult for a user to secure a front sight at the ‘monitor protrusion’ stage.